HiMiTsU
by YTamashii
Summary: Actually Tsuna should be happy he is alone in his room with his lover, but why does Tsuna has a bad feeling about this? AllxTsuna/Allx27
1. Tsuna alone in a room with his lover

**Hi folks I'm a newbie this is my first fanfiction so pls have mercy. I hope you'll like it and about the grammer and misspelling (hope it's not too much) don't be too hard on me.**

**Warning: About the M rating it's because of the bad language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

**

* * *

Tsuna alone in his room with his lover**

Actually Tsuna should be happy he is alone in his room with his lover, but why does Tsuna has a bad feeling about this?

Somehow he thinks that someone is watching them, but that is just too absurd.

Tsuna shaked his head to make that absurd thought away.

"Tsuna what's wrong" asked his lover who is sitting on his bed next to him.

"Nothing" he replied.

"Really, you know that I know when you start lying" said his lover.

Tsuna sighed he should already knew that he couldn't hide anything from his lover.

He paused and thoughed about a correct answer "I'm just worried that's all".

"Why, there is nothing to be worried about or do you think someone would watching us" joked his lover.

"That is exactly what I'm worried" said Tsuna serious.

His lover looked at him and gave him a slight kiss on his lips,

Tsuna felt his cheek warming up and turning red.

"Don't be so serious Tsuna, you know perhaps this is the only chance for us to be alone together so please forget you worries" said his lover while smiling at Tsuna.

"Beside we locked the door together, right" encourage his lover him.

"…Yeah you're right but what if my mum is coming back and what if our friends want to visit us?" worried Tsuna again.

'That's enough' thought Tsunas lover. He gripped Tsuna's hand and pinned it above his head on his bed. "You mum wont come today she is in a wellness hotel together with Bianchi", he paused, "and for our friends I think they have better things to do instead of visiting us or watching us Tsuna and beside it is 9 pm, perhaps a few of them are so tired and have already gone to bed"

"…but what if…" Tsuna tried to explain but couldn't finish his sentence because his lover gave him a deep kiss. Tsuna closed his eyes he really couldn't think anymore, perhaps his lover was right. Tsuna hoped so, he should just enjoy that the two of them are together, ALONE.

But Tsuna still had the feeling that someone is watching them.

* * *

"They are kissing again" said a silver haired boy while looking through a small slot in the door.

"Why are you so angry Gokudera?" asked the boy with an always ongoing smile next to him.

"Because he is kissing the Tenth" answered the boy named Gokudera.

"Oya oya is someone jealous~?" asked a boy who just arrived out of nowhere.

"That voice" Gokudea knew exactly who that voice belonged and Gokudera knew exactly how to greet that person.

"Shut the hell up pineapple head and why the fuck are you here anyway!"

"Mukuro Rokudo"said the boy with the always ongoing smile, the name of the person who just appeared from nowhere was Mukoro Rokudo.

"Nice to meet you Yamamoto Takeshi and of course you too Gokudera Hayato and to answer your stupid question I just wanted to visit Tsunayoshi" said the boy named Mukuro with a smile.

"But how did you get free from vendice" ask Yamamoto

"Perhaps he escaped again" mentioned Gokudera annoyed.

Mukuro ignored the annoying comment from Gokudera and answerd: "That's none of your business Yamamoto Takeshi".

"To bad for you that the Tenth is busy right know so go back where you belong."

Mukuro smirked about Gokuderas behaviour the poor one is really mad about that guy who is kissing 'his' Tsunayshi. That's right 'his' Tsunayoshi, the one who should be kissing Tsuanyhoshi should be him, instead of that stupid guy thought Mukuro. He understands Gokudar Hayatos madness and jealously about that jerk. But Mukuro is not a person who shows jealously about someone. He wouldn't be Mukuro if he would show his emotions.

Sure his first thought was killing that guy with his trident and than possessing his body and than taking Tsunayoshi. But too bad he can't do that because he promised his beloved Chrome not possessing or killing someone _today_. He smirked again_ .Today_ is about to end in less than tree hours so Mukuro must just wait like a good little kido until the day ends. So he had plenty of time to think how to kill that guy or he could just provoke the stupid guardians.

Mukuro though the second idea was not a bad idea, he's such a masochist, "I know it already that Tsunayoshi is busy but it surprised me that you both don't interrupt them"

"Why should we" ask Yamamoto.

"Cause he is kissing T.S.U.N.A." spelled Mukuro.

"Shut the hell up or I do it for you" warned him Gokudera.

"And how are you gonna do it Octopus head" grinned Mukuro.

"Easy I gonna blow your fucking mouth up"

"Oh oh I'm scared know" smirked Mukuro.

"You should be scared"

"Ma Ma Gokudera calm down" tried Yamamot to calm his friend down.

"I don't want to calm down, that person is kissing the Tenth" shouted Gokudera.

"You should already accustom to that" said Yamato.

"But I AM NOT and I WILL NEVER" replied Gokudera.

"Shh you to are too loud", whispered Mukuro while watching through the small slot in Tsuna's door.

"Don't order me around stupid pineapple head" whispered Gokudera back.

"That guy's hands are touching Tsuna's butt" said Mukuro.

"What" they both screamed in same time.

Mukuro had now full attention from both of them.

Gokudera and Yamamoto looked through the small slot, what they saw put them both in shock. Tsuna was lying on his bed with his lover and kissing him deeply and his lovers hands were really touching Tsuna butt.

"That bastard he so dead he should not touch the Tenth with is filthy hand" said Gokudera but cant take his eyes of the scene in front of him.

"Shh they stop kissing" whispered Mukuro again.

* * *

It was a miracle that the two lovers couldn't hear what was going on outside from Tsunas room.

"_**Please let me breath" pleaded Tsuna to his lover.**_

"_**Sorry I**__** couldn't resist you're just too cute when your cheeks are turning red" explained his lover. Tsuna felt his cheeks warming up again and he knows that he looks redder that a tomato now. **_

"_**You hands are touching my…"**_

"_**I know"**_

"_**So you doing it on purpose" asked Tsuna. **_

"_**Of course not. My hands just slipped in to your ass and beside you're wearing clothes so that's nothing to worry about" said Tsunas lover as an excuse.**_

"_**You're a bad liar" added Tsuna. **_

"_**I'm sorry can you forgive me" he begged. **_

"_**Sure I can".**_

"_**And can you forgive my naughty hands too". **_

"_**You're my lover of course I can forgive you naughty hands too" smiled his Tsuna. **_

"_**When you can forgive my naughty hands than you can forgive my naughty lips" with that his lover captured Tsunas lips again.

* * *

**_

"They are kissing again" Mukuro sighed.

"What the fuck that stupid guy is kissing the Tenth about an hour now!" said Gokudera.

"I wouldn't mind change places with him" grinned Yamamoto.

"I knew it Baseball nut you after the Tenth t…" Gokudera couldn't finish his sentence because a familiar voice interrupt him.

"Where is Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

* * *

Hey folks this is the end... 4-now. Pls review and/or give me a feedback and if you don't like it or something like that go on and criticize me. Don't worry I won't be mad I'll stay neutral.

I'm searching 4 a beta reader it would be great if you are capable to speak both english and german but if someone else is interested who doesn't speak german it's also ok.


	2. The Skylark appears!

**Hi folks! **

**First I want to give special THX for the review writers THANK YOU SO MUCH! You all motivated me to write further :3 **

**To Kichou: **About Tsuna's lover if it adult Reborn who knows?

**To rachel-chanx3: **Yeah Himitsu means secret the idea was from my lil sis and thank you for the offer to be my beta reader, that would be nice and a big help :)

**To Tsukiyu: **A BIG THANK TO YOU, HOPE YOU'RE satisfied_ WITH THI__S. _

**To scarletnight13: **THx that you like my story hope you enjoy this chapter too.

**Second I changed the ranking from M to T, because I think that my story is not M qualified! (Hope changing the ranking won't affect anything) **

**Warning: bad language, grammer mistakes and misspelling!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

**

* * *

**

_**The Skylark appears!**_

"Where is Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Hibari-san?" said Yamamoto surprised.

"Kufufufu what do we have here? The leader of the Discipline Committee himself Hibari Kyoya, how surprising~." smirked Mukuro.

The Person called Hibari Kyoya just ignored the remarks from both of them and asked once again:

"Where is Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"I don't think that you would like to hear the answer, leader of the Discipline Committee", answered Mukuro.

"That is not the answer I want to hear where he is, pineapple herbivore?"

"I think that the pineapple bastard is right you wouldn't want to hear the answer", interfered Gokudera.

Yamamoto saw the expression on Hibari's face and that expression tells him nothing good will happen, so he answered: "He is kissing that guy again."

"What?" Hibari did not except a responds like that.

"Are you deaf Kyoya? He is KISSING THAT GUY again." pointed Mukuro out.

"I understand well. Perhaps better than other persons here and don't try to say it again or I'll bite you to death" said Hibari irritated.

Hibari is really furious now, coming here and seeing the herbivores in the house of his prey is one thing but hearing that his prey is kissing an herbivore is another thing to get even more furious about. That Super Herbivore should eat his last vegetable because he is so death now.

"Oya oya are you jealous Kyoya because you didn't get what you want?" teased Mukuro.

"What about you, pineapple herbivore? You didn't get him either" said Hibari calm.

"That's because I am waiting for the right moment." smirked Mukuro.

"No because you're too weak to get him." now Hibari is the one who smirked.

"Actually he just scared the Tenth." mentioned Gokudera.

"Did you hear that, pineapple herbivore?"

"That's counting for you too, Hibari-san." said Yamamoto.

Mukuro tried not to laugh out loud seeing Hibari Kyoya's expression after Yamamoto's answer because it is really hilarious, at least he thinks so.

Hibari saw the suppressed laugh so he took his tonfa's and said: "I'm going to bite you to death right here and right now"

"Shh, that bastard and the tenth stopped kissing" said Gokudera.

* * *

_"Did you hear something?" asked Tsuna his lover while looking at him._

_"No"His lover quickly answered Tsuna's question_

_"I know that I heard something we should end…" again Tsuna's lover gave him a kiss so that Tsuna couldn't finish his sentence._

_It takes all Tsuna's mental strength to push his lover away from him and end their kiss._

_Tsuna heard a growl from his lover but he just ignored that and asked "What if someone sees us?"_

_"There is nobody here." he said._

_"Are you sure?"_

_"I know it because we had locked the door…together." assured Tsuna's lover._

_"Than its okay." said Tsuna relieved._

_"Can we kiss again?" asked his lover._

_"Sure." was Tsuna's answer._

* * *

"They locked the door." repeated Mukuro.

"And I opened it." said Gokudera being proud to himself.

"Why did they look the door anyway?" asked Yamamoto.

"That idiot wanted the Tenth for himself!" replied Gokudera.

"He is clever", thought Yamamoto loudly.

"But not that clever at all." grinned Mukuro.

"I will stop that immediately and bite that super herbivore to death." mentioned Hibari.

Hibari was about to grab the door handle but his hand couldn't reach it because it was held by someone just in time to stop it.

"Hold on Hibari-san" said Yamamoto

"What excuse do you have if you just open the door right now? Please don't go. If you go Tsuna would collapse if he sees you." pleaded Yamamoto.

As if Hibari Kyoya would care about that little thing, it is actually better for him if his prey would collapse because he could bite that super herbivore to death without big innocent eyes watching him.

Yamamoto talks further: "And if you go Tsuna would hate you and he would hate us too because we are also here."

Hibari stopped, it's not like he cares that his prey would hate the stupid herbivores he stopped because of what is prey would think of him. Yamamoto let go of Hibari's hand he felt that he had calmed down a bit.

"Not very clever Kyoya" said Mukuro.

"What would you do stupid herbivores? Watching at them while waiting till they go a step further?" Hibari asked all three of them.

"Of course we don't want that but we also don't want to lose Tsuna." Yamamoto replied.

"What is you plan Herbivore?" Hibari looked at Yamamoto.

"Waiting." answered Yamamoto without thinking.

"WAITING? We don't have any time left stupid herbivore." said Hibari harshly.

"Sure, We have that guy is kissing the Tenth about an hour, 2 minutes and 7 second now" counted Gokudera on.

"He is really slow. If I were him I would steal Tsunayoshi virginity about the 2 minute." Mukuro smirked.

"You pervert pineapple bastard!" shouted Gokudera.

"What do you think? That I would wait that long"

"You don't have any respect for the Tenth feelings."

"Perhaps but I am not the only one here who wants Tsnayoushi innocents ne Kyoya?" Mukuro looked at Hibari .

"Don't compare me with you, pineapple herbivore, I am not like you" mentioned Hibari.

"Oh really~ I don't think so." grinned Mukuro.

"I bite you to death." before Hibari could do anything a loud voice interrupts him.

"Voooiii"

* * *

**TBC**

**For all the fans of those favorite characters have already appeared sry but they are unfortunately not Tsuna's secret lover.**

**Pls review and if you don't like it than write me a review that you don't like it!**


End file.
